DEEP BETRAYAL
by kuntrygurl93
Summary: inuyasha was caught cheating on kagome at her track meet, and with all the emotional stress,she breaks down and sesshomaru is there to help her get back to normal
1. Chapter 1

DEEP BETRAYAL

* * *

this is where the story begins:

"kagome, sweet heart, if you wanna make it to the track meet on time i think you should hurry up" kiyoko said.

"it wouldn't matter if she make it there on time or not she's gonna lose." sota said. just as he said that kagomecame running downstairs with her bag and shoes in her hand and she gave sota a big kiss on his forehead.

"eww, mom kagome kissed me" he whined wiping off the kiss.

"watch what you say squirt." she said while putting her hair in a pony tail.

"come on you two, lets go." kiyoko said walking out the house.

"coming mama" said sota and kagome.

* * *

as they reached the fields, they saw rin, sango, ayame, koga, shippo, bankotsu, miroku, toga, izayoi, and surprisingly sesshomaru.

"there goes our little runner!" toga said as kagome ran up to them with a smile and blush planted on her face.

"hi mr. and mrs. tashio."

"hello dear. today is the big day, isn't it?"

"it sure is. kags you gotta win okay." bankotsu said smiling

"and what makes you think she wont win?" ayame and rin asked sending angry glares at him.

"i...it's just the competiton you know?" he said hiding behind toga.

"WILL ALL RUNNERS GET TO THE LINE PLEASE!"

"well i better go." with that said kagome ran off to the line and everyone went into the stands.

* * *

ON THE TRACK

"you know your not gonna win right?" a girl with black hair said to her

"....."

"so keeping quiet i see. it wont help you much."

kagura was talking to much for kagome to stand so kagome tuned her out and ran faster. out in the stands you can here sang, kiyoko, rin, ayame and sota shouting for kagome to win.

it was their last lap, and kagura was getting fed up with being ignored by kagome so she planned to take action; other than running.

just as they were about to reach the finish line, kagura tripped kagome up but ended up falling herself and having kagome jump over her.

"AND THE WINNER IS KAGOME HIGURASHI!!!!!!"

"YAY KAGOME,"

"YOU GO GIRL,"

"WE KNEW YOU HAD IT IN YOU." all came from her friends.

* * *

as kagome reached them she saw someone kissing by the stands. toga saw that she wasn't paying any attention to them so he turned his head to see what caught kagome's attention.

when he turned around, he was pissed.

there kissing by the stands were inuyasha (kagome's boyfriend) and some girl.

everyone else turned to see what was going on and were pissed off too accept for sesshomaru.

"kagome..." sango started to say but the boys cut her off.

"izayoi and ms. higurashi can you take kagome and the girls and sota to the car please?" koga said

"come on girls,"

"you too sota"

"okay" the girls and sota were led to the car while the boys stayed back.

"inuyasha is my friend but this is low." said miroku as he cracked his knuckles.

"boys calm down. i want to here what he has to say for himself before any of us do anything." toga turned towards sesshomaru,

"go make sure kagome is alright." sesshomaru gave his father a blank look.

"listen you don't have to hug or hold her or anything like that son, just be nice for once." sesshomaru turned his back to them and walked towards the parking lot.

"kagome?" she looked up at her friends and they notice that there wasn't a single emotion on her face.

"come on kagome, its gonna be alright." rin said wrapping her arms around her friend.

"where's bankotsu, miroku and koga?"

"they'll be back. they had something to take care off." ayame told her.

the girls all had their arms wrapped around kagome and that's what the scene looked like when sesshomaru walked over there.

sigh-"kagome can i talk to you?" everyone looked up at sesshomaru and down at kagome.

"go on dear, we'll be right here when you get back." her mother said.

kagome stood up and walked away with sesshomaru. they walked to a secluded area before sesshomaru started talking.

"inuyasha is an idiot." he said

"hm?"

"he's an idiot." **(OMG SESSHOMARU REPEATED HIMSELF. WHAT A SHOCK TO THE SYSTEM LOL)**

"yeah, he is. but im more of an idiot than he is." she said sitting down rubbing her legs.

"no you're not. you did nothing wrong and from the looks of it, it seems and if he wanted to hurt you." he said sitting down beside her.

"are you sure you wanna do that?" kagome asked surprisingly

"do what?"

"sit on the ground. you seem a little- um whats the word im looking for- oh i know! kingly."

"kingly?"

"yeah kingly! you know acting as if your above all, people are below you, or you wouldn't degrade yourself by doing this." she said smiling

"i am not kingly."

_'much' he thought_

"okay, if you say so." she said looking up at the clouds. out of nowhere sesshomaru asked, "why do you think he did it?"

"i don't know. i guess cause I'm not what he wanted or he just got this urge over night. either way it's betrayal if you ask me." sesshomaru stood up and reached his hand out to kagome. she took and they walked back to the car. when they got there they saw inuyasha and the girl he was making out with talking to toga. sesshomaru leaned down to her ear and said, "don't pay any mind to them just get in the car and we will leave. she nodded her head then they began walking towards the group.

\////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**_LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY SO FAR, I DONT HAVE MUCH TIME TO PUT UP ANYTHING OR EVEN WORK ON MY OTHER STORY BUT I HAD TO TRY THIS ONE BECAUSE THE IDEA JUST POPPED UP IN MY MINE._**


	2. Chapter 2

_LAST CHAPTER_

"okay, if you say so." she said looking up at the clouds. out of nowhere sesshomaru asked, "why do you think he did it?"

"i don't know. i guess cause I'm not what he wanted or he just got this urge over night. either way it's betrayal if you ask me." sesshomaru stood up and reached his hand out to kagome. she took and they walked back to the car. when they got there they saw inuyasha and the girl he was making out with talking to toga. sesshomaru leaned down to her ear and said, "don't pay any mind to them just get in the car and we will leave. she nodded her head then they began walking towards the group.

\////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

as kagome walked passed inuyasha, he tried to talk to her.

"kagome, how was the race?"

"...i won" and with that she got in the car waiting on everyone else.

"inuyasha what were you trying to accomplish?" miroku asked

"what? what are you guys talking about?" he asked dumbfounded

"making out with a girl who isn't your girlfriend." sango said ready to knock some sense into him and the girl.

"what is your name girl?" toga asked.

"her name is kikyo father."

toga looked up at sesshomaru, "how do you know her son?"

"we go to the same school father. she's always around this idiot when kagome is not." sesshomaru said while walking to the car.

"i suggest you all finish talking, we're hungry." said izayoi.

"come on lets go. inuyasha you ride with me."

"yeah okay."

bankotsu, koga, miroku and sota rode with toga. and sesshomaru and the girls left with izayoi and kiyoko. throughout the whole car ride, the girls were trying to get kagome to lighten up by telling jokes and stuff.

"okay girls we're here." the two adults said.

"come on kagome lets go watch TV." rin said pulling her into the living room. sesshomaru went upstairs to his room. izayoi and kiyoko went into the kitchen and started cooking. they made rice balls, chicken, soup, bread and curry. just as they were setting the table, the boys walked in and inuyasha wasnt with them.

"where's inuyasha?" izayoi asked.

"he wanted some time to himself." toga said as he walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"it smells good in here. when can we eat mom?" sota asked.

"as soon as you tell the girls dinner is ready."

"okay!"

"KAGOME, RIN, SANGO, AYAME! COME EAT!" the boys shouted from the kitchen.

"COMING!"

kagome was about to walk in the kitchen when she remembered sesshomaru. she walked upstairs and and knocked on his door. she waited for about a minute til the door opened revealing a topless sesshomaru.

"um...dinner is ready." she told him. he nodded his head and walked in the room to his closet.

"are you just going to stand there or come in."

"oh...sorry." she walked in and over to the his bookshelf.

"wow...have you read all of these?"

"no...i haven't had time to finish." he replied back from the closet.

"aw man i love this one."

"which one is that?"

"Deep Betrayal' by Shin Takero."

"hm...i find those series rather interesting." he said walking over to her.

"you do know that there's a third book to it." she told him looking up at him.

" i didn't know that."

"well no one does really...."

"how do you know there's a third then?" he asked raising a brow.

"he was a friend of the family and i told him how much i loved the books, he said that he would write another one for me." she said smiling.

"so you have it?"

"yeah. its downstairs in my bag. I'll let you read it when I'm finish if you like."

"sure."

"okay, well we should get down there before they worry."

* * *

everyone sat down at the table enjoying the food.

"ow"

"is everything alright dear?"

"my foot hurts. i guess when kagura tried to trip me." she told her mom while rubbing her foot.

"well you should stay off it so that you wont injure it." toga said. kagome was about to take her plate to the sink when koga took it.

"hey! what are you doing?"

"he said stay off your foot so I'm helping you out." he said smiling. she stood up only to have bankotsu and miroku lift her up.

"put me down guys."

"no." they walked kagome in the living and began tickling her.

"ha ha ha ha- stop- ha hahahahahahahaha" they stopped when she started shaking.

"MS. HIGURASHI COME QUICK!" koga yelled. everyone ran in the living room to see kagome shaking.

"what happened?"

"we dont know. we were tickling her and she was laughing. we stopped when she said and she wouldn't stop shaking."

"ma-mama my-my chest hurts."

"we have to get her to the hospital." sesshomaru leaned down and picked up kagome.

as they piled into the cars, kagome was still shaking and she had a good grip on sesshomaru's shirt.

"sess-sesshomaru..."

"shhh, kagome. everything will be alright." no matter what he said she still felt pain in her chest and kept shaking.

* * *

when they came into the hospital they were shouting for help.

"what's going on here?" a doctor asked.

"our friend, something's wrong."

"my name is doctor kiro utake and i will help your daughter.

the doctor called for assistance but kagome wouldnt let go so sesshomaru told him that he would take her to the room. about an hour late the doctor came into the waiting room.

"how's my daughter?"  
"is kagome gonna be alright?"  
"did you help my sister"

"i will answer your questions. okay well it seems your daughter suffers from emotional stress disorder."

"emotional stress disorder?"

"yes, well emotional stress disorder is when you may be struggling with upsetting emotions, frightening memories. from what i have seen, it appears that she had alot of emotional stress build up and kept a tight lid on it."

"well yes. her father died when she was ten and she never cried. she would always comfort me..." he mother said hugging sota.

"and she caught her boyfriend making out with another girl today." ayame said.o

"did she do anything?" the doctor asked

"no, she was quiet. she didnt show any sign of hurt or any emotion at all."

"sesshomaru did she do anything when she went to talk with you?" izayoi asked.

"i told her that inuyasha was an idiot and she agreed but said that she was more of an idiot. i told her that she was wrong and we talked a little more. she smiled, i asked why she think he did it and she didnt really have a clue. she said it was betrayal either way." **WOW THAT WAS ALOT FROM SESSHOMARU**

* * *

after the doctor told them that kagome could go home, they all went to go see her. kiyoko went to sign her out.

"kagome, im so sorry."  
"we should just have listened to you and left you alone"

"hey, arent you two gonna say something to her?!" bankotsu yelled.

"why should we?" sota said  
"you're the ones that made this way!" shippo yelled

"ughn...could you guys please stop yelling? you're giving a headache."  
"sorry sis"  
"sorry kagome"

-knock knock-

"come in."

"hey sweetie. how are you feeling?"

"a little dizzy but im okay."

" i brought you some clothes."

"thanks." kiyoko and izayoi led everyone out the room but sesshomaru was the last to leave. he walked over to her bed and leaned down her ear.

"dont scare us like that again." when she looked up at him, she saw concern in his eyes. she smiled and whispered, "i wont."


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

after they left the hospital, they all went back to toga's house. kagome had fell asleep on the way and was currently in sesshomaru arms. he was hoping that somebody would fill him in on why kagome had so much of her emotions bottled up but he guessed that he would only get them from kagome.

as they pulled up to the house everyone was really tired. toga told them that they should get ready for bed and that they will have time to talk with kagome in the morning.

"um mom?"

"yes sota?"

"where's kagome gonna sleep?"

before anyone could say a word sesshomaru had already walked up the steps leading to his room.

"well i guess she's sleepin' in his room then." koga said heading to the guess rooms with the boys.

"good night everyone" izayoi said as she grabbed her husband hand and lead him to their room.

"good night" everyone else said and continued to the guess rooms.

* * *

it was around mid night when kagome woke up to a banging sound. she didn't know that sesshomaru was beside her. the banging wouldn't stop and every time she heard it, she would jump. sesshomaru woke up to movement beside him and then he realized that someone was banging on his door. he turned his head to kagome and saw that she was shaking, so he bent down and started nuzzling her cheek.

"calm down kagome" he whispered in her ear. she tried to calm down but she couldn't. sesshomaru growled and walked over to the door and yanked it open.

"about damn time you- WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING IN YOUR ROOM?" inuyasha asked well yelled. sesshomaru moved a little so that inuyasha couldn't see kagome.

"that is none of your concern half breed." sesshomaru had to think of a way that would make inuyasha go away without waking up the whole house if that baka of a brother of his didn't.

"none of my concern! thats bull shit. you little slut, the only reason you started going out with me was so that you could get close to this bastard. i dont believe it!"

sesshomaru had enough of inuyasha constant yelling. he slammed the door in his face and locked it. he moved towards the bed and could see that kagome was still shaking. he stood in front of kagome and leaned forward making her lay back on the bed and he got on top of her. **_(NOT THAT WAY)_**

he low ward his head and started nuzzling her cheek and making a purring sound.

'_i got to get her to calm down.' he thought_

"sesshomaru get your ass out here now you slick bastard!" inuyasha yelled. surprisingly no one got up to check on things because they knew why inuyasha was shouting and couldn't care less unless he hurt kagome physically, so they went back to sleep on high alert.

* * *

INSIDE THE ROOM

kagome kept jumping and shaking every time that baka would yell and it was pissing sesshomaru off. he didn't show his anger because he needed to get kagome to calm down and it wouldn't help if he went out there to beat some sense into inuyasha.

"block it out kagome, just listen to me and only me." he lifted his head to look at her face.

"take a deep breath and don't let it out til i tell you to." and she did.

"now let it out slowly." he had her repeat it for a couple minutes until he felt that she was calm.

"th-thanks sesshomaru." she whispered.

"youre welcome." he wrapped his arms around her little form and pulled the covers over them.

"w-what a-are you doing?" she asked blushing. he smiled and said,

"getting comfortable, now go back to sleep."

kagome couldn't sleep with sesshomaru by her and because she was hungry. she wiggled out his grip and began walking towards the door. just as she was about to turn the knob, a deep sexy voice stopped her in her tracks.

"where do you think you're going?"

"im hungry." she said looking over her shoulder. and with that said she walked out his room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

* * *

IN THE KITCHEN

kagome had fixed her a plate of left overs from dinner earlier and was waiting for the microwave to stop. as soon as she took a whiff of her food, her stomach started growling. unknown to her, sesshomaru was stand in the door way of the kitchen. he walked over to her and took the plate out her hands.

"HEY!"

"yes?" he said walking over to the dish washer and grabbing him a fork and then proceeding to the table.

"that's my food." she said with a frown.

"it was." kagome saw that he was about to stick the fork in his mouth and she ran to him trying to get her plate back.

"stop! go get your own food." she scolded still trying to get her food.

"i did get my own food. it just happens that if came from your hands." he said standing up so that kagome couldn't reach it. kagome huffed and left the kitchen mumbling incoherent words. sesshomaru smiled and sat down and continued eating. he didn't know that kagome had snuck back into the kitchen and she through a toy at him and ran to the other door that led into the kitchen.

sesshomaru turned around and saw that no one was there and when he turned around to take another bite of 'his' food, he saw that it was gone. he looked up and saw that kagome was sitting on the counter smiling with the plate in her hands eating.

_'how did she do that?' he asked himself._

he stood up and walked over to her and asked, "are you going to share that?" she shook her head 'no' and continued eating.

"you do know that sharing is caring, right?"

"well its a good thing i don't care." she said sticking the fork in her mouth. sesshomaru smiled and she gasped. he placed his hands on her thighs and opened them and then stepped in between them.

"close your mouth kagome." kagome snapped her mouth shut and just stared at the man in front of her. he leaned his head down to her forehead and took the plate out her hands and placed it on the counter beside her. just as he was about to kiss her, she started shaking.

"what the hell is goin' on?!" inuyasha yelled.

**_-THAT'S WHAT I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW. IF YOU WANNA KNOW REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND I WILL GET STARTED ON THE NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU LIKE.-_**


	4. THE KISS

* * *

"well its a good thing i don't care." she said sticking the fork in her mouth. sesshomaru smiled and she gasped. he placed his hands on her thighs and opened them and then stepped in between them.

"close your mouth kagome." kagome snapped her mouth shut and just stared at the man in front of her. he leaned his head down to her forehead and took the plate out her hands and placed it on the counter beside her. just as he was about to kiss her, she started shaking.

"what the hell is goin' on?!" inuyasha yelled.

**_-THAT'S WHAT I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW. IF YOU WANNA KNOW REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND I WILL GET STARTED ON THE NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU LIKE.-_**

* * *

kagome started shaking and sesshomaru growled lowly so that he wouldnt scare kagome. he didn't turn around and inuyasha was pissed off that he didn't.

"hey! you no good bastard! what the hell you think you're doing to her?!" inuyasha yelled, failing to notice that kagome was shaking.

"what i do to kagome is none of your business half breed. now leave so that we can continue." sesshomaru said looking over his shoulder at inuyasha. he needed to get kagome calmed or else he was going to be one BIG PROBLEM no one can solve.

he turned back to kagome and started nuzzling her.

"stay the fuck away from her!" inuyasha yelled causing kagome to flinch.

"kagome look at me, not inuyasha." sesshomaru whispered in her ear. she could feel his hot breath tickling her ear and she closed her eyes.

"kagome, i need you to look at me." he said backing up, blocking inuyasha from her view. she opened her eyes and looked him in the eyes, and whisper '_make it stop. please sessh. make it go away, please.' _she pleaded. he had to follow her request because it would be torture having he sitting in front of him with a terrified look in her eyes.

"inuyasha, i will not say it again; leave!" he whispered harshly.

"no! im not leaving until you get away from her." he said stepping closer.

'_we warned him' his beast said._

sesshomaru leaned down and captured kagome in the most sensual kiss ever. she felt as if she might fall and somehow sesshomaru knew it and placed his hands on her waist. inuyasha stopped dead in his step starring at his brother and his ex.

kagome moaned and the half brothers hear-ed it clearly. sesshomaru grind ed himself against her and she gasped. sesshomaru took advantage and slithered his tongue in her mouth teasing her.

inuyasha left after realizing what was going on. sesshomaru and kagome were too caught up in the kiss to even take notice of inuyasha's absence. they broke apart both gasping for air. kagome lifted her finger up to her now swollen lips. she then looked up at sesshomaru and noticed that he was smiling and she blushed.

"kagome i understand if you hate me now, but i had to get you to calm down." he told her feeling bad that he took advantage of her like that, even if it was to calm her down.

she didn't say anything and sesshomaru took it as if she didn't want anything to do with so he turned to walk away. kagome saw this and grabbed his hand.

"d-don't leave." she said with her head down. he turned to kagome waiting for her to say something else.

"kagome..." he started but got interrupted.

"i-i dont h-hate you sessh. i-its just, i mean i understand what you were t-trying to do."

"hm"

she looked up at him asked him can they go back to bed now. he smiled at her shyness and picked her bridal style and headed straight to his room. as they made to his room, he noticed that kagome was sleep.

'_what am i going to do? that kiss... it- it was superficial. I've never felt anything like that in all the years of my life.' _he thought as he laid her down on the bed. as soon as her body left his body, she whimpered. sesshomaru sensed fear coming off her in waves and got under the covers with her. he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up against his body.

_'she calms down when i am touching her, hm' _with that thought in mind, he drifted off to sleep, but kept his senses aware just in case something happens.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

kagome woke up to something very comfortable and warm. she snuggled up against what ever it was and she realized that it was moving. so she opened her eyes and they fell upon a nice well tone and muscled chest. she looked up and saw that sesshomaru was still asleep. unaware to her, he wasn't.

'_i wonder if there's ever a time when he's not looking perfect' she thought. _kagome sat up in the bed and looked around his room.

"morning kagome" sesshomaru said sitting up leaning his head against hers.

"morning" she whispered blushing.

he chuckled and asked if she would like to take a shower. her head snapped up, starring wide eyes at sesshomaru.

"i-i-i cant t-take a s-shower with you!" she screeched, pointing at him.

"i wasn't implying that you would have to. but if you insist, i can arrange that _kagome_" he told her. she shook her head and told him that was okay.

sesshomaru got out the bed and walked over to his dresser getting out a pair of boxers and a tank top. he then walked over to her and grabbed her hand and led her out the room.

"w-where are we going?"

"to get you a shower."

"oh"

as they reached the bath room, sesshomaru nudged her inside and she turned around to get the clothes out his hands.

"you remember where the rags and towels are?" he asked as she took his clothes out his hands.

"yeah, i remember they're right in here." she said blushing.

'_i want to kiss her again' _

"kagome?"

"yes?"

"would you mind if i kiss you again?" he asked. he took in her surprise look as she slowly thought it over.

"i-i don't mind sessh." with that said he leaned forward and captured her lips this time, more wanting.


	5. THE APOLOGY

After kagome got out the shower she went down stairs to see if anyone was up. To her surprise everyone was in the kitchen yelling at Inuyasha.

"Um...morning guys." kagome said leaning against the doorframe. Sesshomaru had walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"How was your shower?" he asked as he nuzzled her cheek.

"it was relaxing..." she paused as she saw Sango hit Inuyasha in the head."...what's going on?"

"They're pissed about last night." Sesshomaru replied.

"Oh, okay." she said looking back up to Sesshomaru.

"Are you hungry?" he whispered. She didn't get a chance to reply because her stomach did it for her. Kagome blushed and Sesshomaru smiled.

_'She is too cute.' he thought._

"Everyone quiet down!" toga yelled. And then everyone sat down at the table except Inuyasha. As kagome and Sesshomaru were sitting, Kiyoko had placed a plate of food in front of kagome and then kissed her on the forehead.

Everyone was fully aware that kagome condition was triggered by Inuyasha so they kept him out her sight. Kagome wasn't really listening to anything they were saying and kept eating her breakfast.

Inuyasha was seething inside.

_'How dare her! That bitch is gonna get it, one way or another.' _ He couldn't continue his train of thought be toga snapped at him for not listening to him. Hell, he was still pissed about the lecture his dad and supposed to be friends gave him.

_FLASHBACK AFTER THEY LEFT THE TRACK MEET:_

_"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Bankotsu yelled, while Miroku pushed him against the wall._

_"You know mutt, you really fucked up big time" Koga said, ready to knock some sense into his friend._

_"Boys calm down." Toga said walking over to them. As the boys backed away, toga stepped forward._

_"Inuyasha do you realize what you have done?" he waited for an answer, but received none._

_"Well I'm going to tell you. You cheated on kagome. The nicest girl in the world you could ever meet. You two have been going out for two and a half years and now you pull this damn stunt!" toga was angry and it did you no good if he was angry._

_"WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF? ANSWER ME PUP!"_

_"I'm sorry! There's nothing I can do-" Miroku cut him off, "nothing you can do! You can go and apologize for being a stupid fucking idiot!"_

_'Inuyasha? Inuyasha!?' toga's voice knocked him out of the flashback._

"Yeah?" he asked looking up at his dad.

"You need to apologize to kagome." When toga said that, everyone looked at Inuyasha expecting him to disagree. But he proved them wrong.

Inuyasha sighed and then began, "kagome I apologize. I didn't mean to hurt you like this. Kikyo just… she just captured me in a way you didn't, and I apologize for the way I've been acting recently and for making out with her on your big day." He paused and looked away.

"I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore and if you really hate me. So whatever you decide, I'll understand and stay back."

Once he was finish, he looked up to see a wide eyed Koga, Ayame, Sango, Miroku, toga, bankotsu, Izayoi, and Kiyoko.

"What?!" he asked.

"Well little brother, that was the most intelligent thing we have ever heard you say and we are surprised." Sesshomaru said.

"Keh...what ever." He said crossing his arms.

"Kagome what do you think?" Sango asked. When she didn't get a reply, everyone turned around to kagome and found that she was asleep with her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

* * *

****

**_SORRY ITS SHORT BUT I'VE BEEN BUSY LATELY AND I DONT HAVE TIME TO DO MUCH_**


	6. aww man

**_LAST CHAPTER_**

"You need to apologize to kagome." When toga said that, everyone looked at Inuyasha expecting him to disagree. But he proved them wrong.

Inuyasha sighed and then began, "kagome I apologize. I didn't mean to hurt you like this. Kikyo just… she just captured me in a way you didn't, and I apologize for the way I've been acting recently and for making out with her on your big day." He paused and looked away.

"I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore and if you really hate me. So whatever you decide, I'll understand and stay back."

Once he was finish, he looked up to see a wide eyed Koga, Ayame, Sango, Miroku, toga, bankotsu, Izayoi, and Kiyoko.

"What?!" he asked.

"Well little brother, that was the most intelligent thing we have ever heard you say and we are surprised." Sesshomaru said.

"Keh...what ever." He said crossing his arms.

"Kagome what do you think?" Sango asked. When she didn't get a reply, everyone turned around to kagome and found that she was asleep with her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

* * *

**_NEW CHAPPY!!!!!!! YAYYYYYY. ARENT YOU GUY'S GLAD??????????_**

"well that was, um... wow inuyasha this is our first time ever hearing you apologise to someone only to have them fall asleep." miroku said. inuyasha 'kehd' and went upstairs to his room.

"so sesshomaru, how's kagome?" sango asked.

"fine." was his monotone answer.

after breakfast everyone left to go do what ever. sesshomaru had gathered kagome up in his arms and took her in his room. as he was laying her down on the bed, she woke up.

"w-what's going on?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"you fell asleep during breakfast." he told her.

"oh" and then realization dawned on her, "aw man i cant believe i fell asleep. they must think that I'm a total spaz right about now." she nearly screamed.

"no they don't. they just smiled and finished eating. but you did miss something very interesting." sesshomaru told her as he went over to his dresser.

"what? what did i miss?"

"inuyasha's full intelligent apology" he said looking over his shoulder at her. The look on kagome's face was of total surprise. eye's wide, mouth agape moving like a fish.

"are...are you sure that was inuyasha and not toga?" she asked unsure.

sesshomaru chuckled, "yes, I'm sure. i know my idiotic half brother when i hear and see him."

"wow i wish i could have heard it, cause i know he's not going to reiterate himself." she said frowning. sesshomaru walked over to her and hooked his finger under her chin and said "I'm sure miroku has a copy of it. maybe we should ask him for it."

kagome smiled and agreed.

* * *

**_OK i know its too short but i gonna add more to it one i have enough time to, but just read and reply and i'll be sure to add more after school tomorrow_**


	7. am i?

**_LAST CHAPTER_**

"what? what did i miss?"

"inuyasha's full intelligent apology" he said looking over his shoulder at her. The look on kagome's face was of total surprise. eye's wide, mouth agape moving like a fish.

"are...are you sure that was inuyasha and not toga?" she asked unsure.

sesshomaru chuckled, "yes, I'm sure. i know my idiotic half brother when i hear and see him."

"wow i wish i could have heard it, cause i know he's not going to reiterate himself." she said frowning. sesshomaru walked over to her and hooked his finger under her chin and said "I'm sure miroku has a copy of it. maybe we should ask him for it."

kagome smiled and agreed.

* * *

**_New Chapter_**

after hearing what miroku recored, sesshomaru, kagome and the gang went out for a little fun.

**with the girls**

"sooo kagome tell us whats going on between you and sesshomaru." ayame said.

blushing kagome turned her head away from the girls.

"um hm. i see." ayame said.

"yep. i understand completely." sango said.

"what are you guys talking about?" kagome asked looking back and forth between the girls.

together they replied, "you had sex with sesshomaru."

"WHAT!!!!! I DID NOT!" she yelled blushing.

"well you sure act like it." sango said.

"besides if you didnt, why are you blushing hm??" ayame asked with a smile on her face.

sighing in defeat, kagome replied, "we didnt do anything but kiss. thats it. nothing more."

"so what you're saying is, is that you WANT something to happen?" sango asked.

"no- i dont know." she said.

"well what do you know?" ayame asked.

"he makes me feel things inuyasha has never made me feel. he cares for me in his own way. i cant explain it but its like he's giving me strength to go on just by being with me..." she paused.

"keep going." they urged.

"that night when we go back from the hospital, sesshomaru held me all night. and when inuyasha was acting out he protected me."

"sounds to me like you're falling in love with him."

_'am i? am i falling in love with sesshomaru?' she asked her self._


	8. what am i going to do?

**NEW CHAPTER**

* * *

While the girls were talking, Sesshomaru and the boys were talking.

"so Sesshomaru what's going' on with you and kagome?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know yet. The only thing we did was kiss and with the thing with Inuyasha, I'm not gonna do anything else unless she wants me to." he replied.

"are you falling for her?" Koga asked.

__

"am I falling for kagome?" he thought.

****

"I think we are master." his beast replied.

"what do you mean beast?  
**"she makes us smile, her scent is soothing and her voice is like heaven itself."**

"I think we are." he finally answered.

"we? You mean your beast too?" Bankotsu asked.

"yes." was all he said.

"so what are you gonna do?" they asked him.

__

"what am I gonna do?" he asked himself.

He looked up at the guys and said, "whatever it takes for her to have me."

The guys smiled at him and offered to help anyway they could.


	9. MALL

**LAST CHAPTER**

* * *

"so what are you gonna do?" they asked him.

__

"what am I gonna do?" he asked himself.

He looked up at the guys and said, "whatever it takes for her to have me."

The guys smiled at him and offered to help anyway they could.

* * *

**NEW CHAPTER**

After talking to Sesshomaru and Kagome, everyone met up at the food court. Both Sesshomaru and Kagome were too into their thoughts to notice that their friends were whispering to each other.

"What do you guys say if we ditch these two and look around?" Ayame whispered. Bankoutsu, Sango and Miroku agreed. Looking at Kagome and Sesshomaru, Sango and Miroku told them that they were going to walk around.

"Kags, Ayame and the guys want to go walking around, do you wanna come with us or stay?" Sango asked.

"Unhm...yeah sure I'll have one." Kagome muttered.

"Hey Sessh, all of us want to go walking around, you wanna come?" Miroku asked.

"No, I am not hungry." Sesshomaru stated, still deep in thought.

Shaking their heads, everyone began to walk away.

_"I wonder when they're gonna notice that they're sitting at the same table practically staring at each other?" They all though._

Getting out a camera, Miroku snapped a picture.

"Just in case we need an advantage in our plans." He said smirking.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts by Sesshomaru shaking her shoulder.

"huh? What's up Sesshomaru?" She asked.

"It appears that everyone has walked off." He said looking off.

_"Those jerks! How could they walk off like that and not tell us where they're going?" She fumed inside._

_"When I get my h-"_

"...Would you like to get something to eat?" Sesshomaru asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"sigh-Sure, lets go." She answered standing up.

As they began walking to Wac Donalds Sesshomaru began thinking about the situation with Kagome.

_"Now that we're alone I guess I can talk to her about how I feel." He thought._


	10. AN

**Okay everyone, I know you all have been reviewing and wanting more chapters to my stories. I want you all to know that I havent forgotten about them, I just havent really had time to update. I start college this year and plus I'm helping take care of my grandmother. Im dealing with alot of stress because I cant go to the school that I wanted to go to this year. But I'm gonna start rereading my stories and coming up with longer chapters just for you guys. So I want all of you to review this and share some ideas on what you all want to happen in the next chapter and I'll pick which one would work out. THANKS AND BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR MORE!**


	11. EXPRESS YOURSELF

_**LAST CHAPTER**_

_**"It appears that everyone has walked off." He said looking off.**_

_**"Those jerks! How could they walk off like that and not tell us where they're going?" She fumed inside.**_

_**"When I get my h-"**_

_**"...Would you like to get something to eat?" Sesshomaru asked, interrupting her thoughts.**_

_**"sigh-Sure, lets go." She answered standing up.**_

_**As they began walking to Wac Donalds Sesshomaru began thinking about the situation with Kagome.**_

_**"Now that we're alone I guess I can talk to her about how I feel." He thought.**_

**NEW CHAPTER**

Before they reached the line, Sesshomaru pulled Kagome a little ways away from Wac Donalds."

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing?" Kagome asked, confused. Sighing Sesshomaru thought, 'It's now or never.'

After turning towards Kagome, Sesshomaru took her hands in his. Noticing how tense he was, Kagome thought to ease his mind somehow. But before she had a chance to say anything, Sesshomaru began.

"Kagome I believe that we need to discuss a few things." He said softly

As soon as Sesshomaru said that, Kagome tensed up and began thinking.

_'I bet he's gonna say that he doesn't like me anymore.'_ She thought with a frown.

Sensing a change in her aura, Sesshomaru imediately knew what she was thinking. Pulling her close, Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips, silencing any thoughts she was about to speak on. Pulling back some, Sesshomaru noticed that Kagome had her eyes close.

"Look at me Kagome." He said. And after a second he added, "please?"

Slowly opening her eyes, Kagome managed to meet his eyes. Pleased that she was looking at him, Sesshomaru began.

"Kagome, I know that I haven't had a chance to get to know you more over the years, but I would like to spend more time with you and learn all there is to learn about Kagome Higurashi."

Gasping, Kagome asked with hope in her eyes, "Sesshomaru what are you getting at?"

"Will you be my girlfriend Kagome?" He asked. "I know that you are getting over my half brother, but I would really like a chance to prove to you that I do care about you."

Pausing to make sure that she was taking everything in, he waited.

"Why ask now and not later?" She asked. "I mean I appreciate what all you've done for me and I know we've made out a few times. But to want me as your girlfriend?" She questioned. "I just...I just dont know why." She finished looking at the ground.

Hooking his finger under her chin, Sesshomaru began telling her why.

"There is something about you that makes me want to cater to your needs...As a man should. I noticed that you calm at my touch and that my beast has taken a liking to you as well." He finished.

Thinking over with what she heard from Sesshomaru, she knew that there was only one appropriate answer.

"Sesshomaru, I-"

"Hey guys what are you two doing over there!" Kouga interrupted

* * *

**I think it would be best if I keep the chapters kind of short. I don't know what it is but I think its better this way.**


	12. QUESTIONS

_**LAST CHAPTER**_

"Why ask now and not later?" She asked. "I mean I appreciate what all you've done for me and I know we've made out a few times. But to want me as your girlfriend?" She questioned. "I just...I just dont know why." She finished looking at the ground.

Hooking his finger under her chin, Sesshomaru began telling her why.

"There is something about you that makes me want to cater to your needs...As a man should. I noticed that you calm at my touch and that my beast has taken a liking to you as well." He finished.

Thinking over with what she heard from Sesshomaru, she knew that there was only one appropriate answer.

"Sesshomaru, I-"

"Hey guys what are you two doing over there!" Kouga interrupted

* * *

**CH. 12**

Turning to look over her shoulder at Kouga, Kagome explained that her and Sesshomaru had a few things to talk about and to order their food from Wac Donalds.

"Sure no problem." Kouga said turning to tell Sango and the others what he saw.

Sighing, Kagome turned back towards Sesshomaru and noticed that he still was tense. So taking his hands in hers, Kagome brought his left hand to her cheek and started rubbing against it. Looking up at him in his gold eyes, she smiled.

Not knowing what to expect, Sesshomaru remained guarded.

"Sesshomaru, I...I would love to be your girlfriend." Kagome told him.

Eyes wide, Sesshoamru couldn't do anything but stare. After a moment he smiled a true smile. Pulling her towards him again, he leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss. They were like that for a few minutes and had seperated because of the whistles they were getting.

Turning to look behind Kagome, the two noticed that their friends were smiling and high fiving each other.

"I knew it!" The girls squealed.

"It's about time you two did something." Bank said.

"Yeah! I was pretty sure we were gonna have to lock you two in a room or something." Miroku said.

Keeping a straight face, the collected Sesshomaru took a blushing Kagome towards the group. As soon as they reached the others, the girls took Kagome and dragged her off somewhere.

"So Sesshomaru I'm pretty sure that we don't have to tell you what would happen if you hurt Kagome. Right?" Kouga said. Looking at him straight in the eye, Sesshomaru replied,

"I am not the half breed."

With that said, the guys smiled at him and sat down at the table waiting for the girls to get back.

* * *

Walking into the bathroom, the girls cornered Kagome and threw a lot of questions at her.

"What all did he say to you?" Rin asked.

"Is he a good kisser?" Ayame asked. Rin had a horrified look on her face.

"Eww Ayame! I really don't wanna know if my brother is a good kisser or not." She made a gagging sound. "I mean really? That is just disgusting."

Kagome couldn't do nothing but laugh at that. She realized that Sango had a serious look on her face.

"What's wrong Sango?"

"I'm just worried that Sesshomaru might hurt you, you know?" Sango replied.

Smiling, Kagome pulled Sango in a hug. "If you saw how protective he was, you'd see how I know he wouldn't." She whispered in Sango's ear.

"Come on you two." Rin said.

"Yeah, we don't need for them to come looking for us." Ayame said.

Pulling back, Sango narrowed her eyes. "I wished that pervert might come in here."

Laughing, the girls washed their hands and left to go back to the boys.


	13. follow KhleoT

**Hi everyone! I just wanted to update you all on whats going on. I start college very soon and there is alot for me to do just to get that set. My laptop is busted so I'm trying to go mobile with my stories. I've been thinking on which direction I want my stories to go in and I would really like for you guys to tell me what you want from my stories. You never know, I might pick your idea and I might go in a total different direction. So on that note HAPPY NEW YEARS! I hope all of you were safe and had alot of fun.**

**I would really appreciate if you all followed Khleo Thomas on twitter Khleo_T and please tell him that _MizDsigner_ sent you. He has a website - khleothomas .com- sign up and become part of team khleo. Me and the rest of the team are trying to get him to 100k followers by his birthday which is in 28 days. He is Zero from Holes. He also raps, so if you could take a listen and follow him I would really appreciate it. And lets not forget he is an anime nerd. :)**


	14. THE BEGINNING

A/N::::: Hi everyone! I hope all of you are doing good. I've been away for a while. I didn't update any of my stories because my laptop is still out of commission. But like I said, I'm gonna go mobile. So now I'm using my iPhone. And you won't believe how freaking difficult it is to type on here and try not to make any mistakes. I know a few of you were wondering why Kagome is emotionally trouble besides the Inuyasha ordeal. So this chapter is gonna focus on problems in her childhood. I hope you like it.

MUSIC: Echoes of silence by The Weeknd

* * *

The Beginning

Ever since Kagome was a little girl she abused and bullied. No matter how nice she was to students, somehow the other managed to hate her for it. So as a result she hurried herself in her school work, and when it was time to go outside she would find something to do in class to help the teacher.

Everything changed one day when the teacher actually made Kagome go out to play.

"LOOK! It's the teacher's pet!" Shouted the students as they pointed at her.

"She finally made you get out from under her ass huh?" Kikyo asked.

"Why don't you go and kill yourself! No one wants you here!"

As they were shouting at her,start tried not to cry. "Why can't you guys leave me alone! I never did anything to you! I tried being nice thinking maybe you'll stop being mean! WHY?!" She shouted.

Hearing all the shouting the teacher came outside.

"What's going on here?" She asked seeing Kagome's red face.

Kikyo walked in front of Kagome smiling and clasping her hands together. "Nothing Mrs. Tama. Everything's fine. We were just playing with Kagome"

Knowing that the teacher was gonna believe Kikyo, Kagome ran.

_'I gotta get away! She always believe Kikyo' Kagome thought as she ran faster. Finding a tree far from the play ground she sat down and cried._

* * *

After the teacher walked back inside, Kikyo started scheming with the other students. Seeing that Kagome ran off, some off the other studenT's went off to play.

With Kikyo and her group scheming, a boy with blue eyes and a pony tail began thinking about what Kagome said. Making up his mind, he decided to go apologize.

"Hey Koga, where ya goin'?"

Stopping and looking over his shoulder, he replied. "I'm gonna find Kagome and apologize."

Kikyo and her group gasped.

"Why should you go apologize to that little brat?" Kikyo asked.

Turning around completely, Koga glared at Kikyo. "Not once did she give us a reason for us to be mean to her. All she ever did to us was try and be nice to us and following you up we teased her for it. She's been here for three weeks and not once did any of us try to be nice to her. Hell! There's no telling what she got going on at home and here we are making her life a living hell!"

Looking at his friends Koga gave them a look and left to go find Kagome.

Thinking about what Koga said, the students left Kikyo and three others alone to contemplate their actions.

* * *

**WITH KOUGA AND KAGOME**

Running as fast a he could, Koga began searching for Kagome.

_'Man I hope she didnt leave!' _He thought.

Just as he was about to give up he heard crying. Walking closer to a clearing, Koga saw Kagome leaning against a tree. Cautiously walking towards her, Koga began thinking about what he was gonna say to her.

Hearing a stick breaking, Koga looked down as Kagome's head snapped up.

Blinking and rubbing her eyes to see who was there, Kagome finally saw Koga.

"What are you doing here?

"I came to apologize..." He began.

*snort* "Yeah right." She said looking away.

"I'm serious. I...I felt bad about what happened back there."

Snapping her head back in his direction, she glared. "Oh so now you feel bad. Why didn't you feel bad when they were calling me names?! Where were your feelings when Kikyo put glue and feathers in my hair huh? You and your stupid friends puts mud in my book bag! I never did anything to any of you! I tried being nice but you guys weren't satisfied until I broke. Not once did you think 'oh maybe we should stop'!"

Kneeling down in front of her. Koga began.

"I know that we were wrong. But I would really like to try to be your friend and get to know you."

"Like that's really gonna happen." She said getting up.

Starting over, Koga rephrased his words.

"Kagome Higurashi I, Koga Ookami sincerely apologize for what I have done. Instead of standing up for what I believe in, I followed Kikyo up. I know that it's gonna take a lot for you to forgive me. But please believe me when I say this. I wanna be your friend." If Kagome was looking at Koga, she would have seen the sincere look on his face. Taking a deep breath, she turned around and stared at him.

After what seemed like forever she started talking.

"You have one week. If I still don't believe you, I want you to leave me alone and never talk to me again."

Agreeing to her terms, Koga stuck out his right hand. "Hi, I'm Koga"

Shaking his hand, "Hi Koga. I'm Kagome." After doing that, they began walking back to school.

"You owe me another book bag and supplies." Kagome said as they got to the playground.

Nodding his head, Koga told her that he would have everything tomorrow.

After Koga's week was up Kagome decided that she can trust him and they finally worked on a friendship. Koga managed to get everyone except Kikyo to leave Kagome alone.

* * *

**_So what do you think? I think I'm gonna write a few chapters about how Kagome met everyone. So please review and tell me what you think._**


End file.
